Muggle Life
by GinnyHermioneLuna
Summary: 7th years have to live as muggles for a year. Story better than this terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Year

A/N For the purposes of this fic Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks are not dead and the Dursleys no longer take care of Harry. Enjoy!

Prologue

Harry awoke from his slumber to see an owl tapping on his window. He let it in, and took it's letter. The letter was on heavy, yellow parchment with green, spindly writing 'Hogwarts!' Harry thought. "Padfoot" Harry called "I got my Hogwarts letter for this year" He opened it up and it said all the usual things but it also had an extra note saying -As of this year everyone must participate in Muggle Studies-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was puzzled. Why would Muggle studies be obligatory now? He decided, since there was no more information, Dumbledore would explain on September the first. He put it out of his mind.

September the first.

At Hogwarts, after they had all eaten, Dumbledore stood up. "Seventh years." His magically intensified voice boomed out "Muggle Studies is obligatory for you this year." " You will only take Muggle Studies. We await you in room 594 tomorrow morning. Now off to bed" Harry was confused but he was also having trouble keeping his eyes open so he decided to figure it out tomorrow.

In room 594

"Welcome students" said Lucy Loio the Muggle Studies teacher "This year you will all be living as Muggles for the entire year." She waited a moment for this statement to sink in. Then there was an outburst of yelling. "CALM DOWN" yelled Professor Loio "as I was saying you will move into an apartment. You will also be able to pick if you want to live alone or with someone. You will also get a child. Any questions?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer in past chapters. Also Ginny is in their year for a reason** **.** **I am taking some ideas. Talking: "x" Reading: 'x'**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing you recognise. That all belongs to JK**

A Hufflepuff raised his hand. "Will the babies be real or robots?" He asked. "Good question." said Professor Loio "The females will go through a simulated nine-week pregnancy and then give birth." There were no more questions so she started calling out pairs "Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger" They didn't hear the rest of what the teacher said until the last names "Zabini and Parkinson" Then they left the classroom and discussed this "I can't believe we're going to be parents!" squealed Hermione "We go through pregnancy too." Ginny reminded her. They went to their dormitories to pack.

 _The next day…_

"Ok students. This is a _bus_ , a form of muggle transportation. It will be taking us to our next destination. Everyone on!" said Professor Loio. They were in the bus for half an hour. When they got out they saw a town. "This my friends is the charming little town of Obubo. Our home for the next year." Announced Professor Loio. All the students scrambled to get out of the bus. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed at the back trying to not get trampled. When they were all off the bus Professor Loio led them to the town square and handed them each a cellphone, a key, a wallet and a credit card. Harry opened his wallet and saw a note. It read ' Hello student. Your house is 12 Rosewood lane. Further instructions are there. Harry found Ginny and they headed to their house. They were very lucky because Ron and Hermione's house was number 11 Rosewood lane. They got inside and had a look. There was absolutely no furniture. There were only things like sinks, toilets, ovens etc. Harry picked up the note that was on the kitchen bench and unfolded it 'Dear Mr and Mrs Potter. Welcome to your new home. Please meet me in the town square at 11:45 to discuss some things. "Gin, what time is it?" Harry asked "11:40" answered Ginny "We gotta go" said Harry. Ginny pulled on a robe and the headed out to the town square.

 **Thanks for reading! I have a forum up on my profile so I would really love it if you checked it out. Also, please review. All reviewers will get a shoutout next chapter**


End file.
